phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Futarokun
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to User blog comment:RRabbit42/Cliptastic Countdown/Futarokun-20091017072239! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 09:35, October 17, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Heinz DoofenshmirtzCandace and Jeremy Nice to meet you, all Phineas and Ferb's fans^^! Hi, I'm Vietnamese and I love Phineas and Ferb very much! I really want to translate this page to my language but my E skill is not good, so If U can help me, contact me at my Yahoo! ID: futarokun or email futarokun@yahoo.com and I'm grateful you very much (I'm so sorry if there is any problem with my typing!) I would like to know more friends and I want to talk more about Phineas and Ferb ^^ and talking with you also help me improve my E skill. I'm very glad to talking with all of you so please can you be my friend? I'm looking forward to hearing from you soon :) Your sincerely Futarokun P/s: I'm so sorry if there is any problem with my typing! If you find mistake, can you talk to me and help m to fix it? Thanks so much! Re:Thanks very much for all! Actually, that was quote understandable :) Anyways, here's some advice - make a signature by typing in ~~~~ - this will make a signature like the one you see after this sentence. :) Also, I didn't actually send that message, it was automated, but I am an administrator here so I'll be glad to help you, lol. Cheers, The Flash {talk} 23:32, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello I have noticed your post in The Flash{talk}'s wall for help and support. Well we are in the same part of the world, the South-East Asia and that Stupid DC-Asia (SDCA). If you want to check my profile, just go straight and type up something, maybe i can support you.--FadhilPF 06:12, November 1, 2009 (UTC)